endlessvoices_testingfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Is Upon Us
It was nearing my time. I walked alone in the streets of Possibility, being silent as possible and not be seen. I clutched my cloak close to my chest, hiding the badge that showed my affliation to the cult. My tail swayed. Father was waiting! Someone grabbed my tail. "Ma'am, what are you holding?" I turned around. It was a guard..or whatever that police officer was called. I huff, taking the badge off quickly and hiding it in a pouch. I stared at him in the eyes. He was a large IceWing. I shivered, standing back. He grabbed my arm. "Ma'am, answer." "I was holding my cloak before you stopped me!" "She's refusing!" He roared. "Send back up!" I looked confused before, slamming my claws into his head. He roared once again, scaring the residents as they went inside quickly. He staggered around as I bite down on his neck. Jagged claws jabbed into me as I scream, slamming my tail into her face as I shook around, freeing myself as I ran forwards, flying to my father's house. The IceWing started to fly after me as more followed behind. They were a few different tribes but that's it. Anxiety rushed through me as my father walked out of his house, noticing the small army of dragons that were chasing me. He went back inside. He didn't..care? No..he came back out, holding a book. The IceWings stopped. I landed and ran inside. He stepped towards them as they landed. "Ahh..of course..what do you want from us?" "Your..friend attacked us and refused our orders." "She was busy to get here. She doesn't have time..also..you're just in time. Come in." He closed the book and walked inside. "Also..remove the weapons and items on the porch. I'll be watching." The officers followed behind him as he walked inside. One of them glared at me as they walked past. ElderBeast slammed the door shut and lunged at one, grabbing chains and wrapping it around the snout. More of the cultists did so as they fought back. "Welcome guests and..friends." He flicked a tal to the officers and the cultists, he grinned. Bloodstained teeth baring. He looked odd when he smiled. "We have news. We have some new people who will be sacrificed or..saved." The Cultists looked to the officers. I shifted around, uncomfortable. What if I was gonna be sacrificed? He knows I'm his child. He wouldn't do that to me right? I thought, my tail lashing. I gulp. "Shall we begin?" They roared and cheered as they moved to the basement. The officers faught as ElderBeast stared down at them then to me. "Good luck, child." I followed them all. A large MudWing and a large SkyWing threw a dragonflame cactus into the firepit. They both exhaled fire into the pit. The flames roaring to life as the smell of smoke escaped. Anyone who coughed from the smoke would be killed. I held back from coughing. "Now." He looked at me. "Step forwards, Insight." The cultists clapped. Everyone stared at me. Lights and eyes on me. Intense and soft gazes on me. GreaterEvil glared at me and in a flash, he lunged towards me, slamming his claws into my shoulders as I screamed in agony, I didn't fight back, he clawed my eyes and ruined my vision forever. More talons dug into my as I tried to get away. He went into my face, exhaling smoke..wait..no..it wasn't smoke. I started to wheeze and cough, panicking. "Great no!" He threw me down, clawing apart the membrane as blood rushed down my body, my wings and body weakening, I couldn't get up. TOO MUCH PAIN. I'M GONNA DIE HELP. Some dragons picked me up and threw me into the fire. I screamed and writhed in agony. The fire burning at my scales, melting away my pride as I fell down. I'm useful..my use is used up and- Darkness. Dead.